


The perfect fonts

by thundernator



Category: Undertale
Genre: Explict, Fontcest, Hardcore, Incest, M/M, Sexual Intercourse, bonecest, intense sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernator/pseuds/thundernator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW: extremely graphic and hardcore sex scene between Sans and Papyrus, you have been warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perfect fonts

They Boned, the end


End file.
